Software development, including application development for distributed computing environments, has greatly increased in recent years. Organizations increasingly develop multiple applications in order to support a variety of different hardware platforms with different capabilities and features. These applications may be granted access to customer information that may be considered sensitive or private. This sensitive or private information may be inadvertently or purposely transmitted to third parties. For example, attackers may target host computer systems in an attempt to gain access to any sensitive or private information that may be maintained by the host computer systems. Additionally, it is often difficult in a distributed computing environment to determine what host computer systems executing various applications may have access to or may be used to access sensitive or private information either maintained by a particular host computer system or accessible to the particular host computer system.